Dr. Trot
Full Name: 'Dr. DJ Shandrel Trot *'Gender: Male? *'Age: '''35 *'Birthday: October 10th *'''Theme Song:DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love Sexual Healing *'Occupation:' Doctor and occasional DJ *'''Faction: '''UG but also a DOVE agent Playlist History Sean Trot came to Step City fresh out of grade school. He had a lot of disputes with his family and nothing worth sticking around for in his home town and he used the STEP project to start fresh. He was enrolled in a scholarship program with the STEP project that had him working in the labs part time while he went to college to become a doctor. He started as a data compiler and worked his way up the ladder. He was working as a check up physician and physical examiner at the time of V-Day. He was 21 at this time. With his new found healing vibe he quickly became one of the best doctors in the city. Although he did not have complete formal training, in the anarchy that followed V-Day he became highly respected anyway. Along with his new found healing abilities, Sean became less withdrawn and shy. He changed from a quiet geek to a dashing socialite. He adopted a new name, Shandrel, to fit his new fabulous personality. During the rise of the UG he was recruited by Greg Dorian himself. Befriending the boss was the primary catalyst for his whole personality change. Greg gave him a place in the UG and made him feel important. Because of his extremely useful vibe power, however, the boss kept him sequestered at HQ and only let him out with an escort. His vibe was especially important during the rebellions against the remaining scientist when some Dr. Vendies were disabled by researchers who had access to them. In the battle of 99 he saved dozens of lives. He attempted to revive the fallen UG leader but failed, passing out in the process. He was still regarded as something of a hero for his efforts. Currently he has a clinic a few blocks away from UGHQ where he helps anyone who comes through his door. In the evenings, he DJs in various venues and aids new users of the Vibe in learning their powers. As of Kiss Me You Fool, Shandrel does not leave the safety of UG territory. Personality Dr. Trot is a friendly, flirty man. He is extremely patient, nearly impossible to truly anger. While sometimes he may appear frivolous and shallow, when someone seriously needs help he will do what he can. He absolutely adores his job, even though it tends to leave him exhausted by the end of the day. He will flirt with just about anyone and pursues a lot of romantic interests. He is pansexual and he will try to get anyone who tickles his fancy into bed with him. He can become emotionally attached to people but he never pursues a committed relationship. He is sometimes prone to recklessness and if he's not kept in check he can sometimes go too far chasing an adrenaline high. And after going too far he turns into a big wimp and a coward. Dance \ Vibe style The Doctor's main dance style is vogue. He is also practiced in a few types of ballroom dancing and like to incorporate it whenever he can. His vibe powers are used to heal others. At the cost of his own Vibe he can mend wounds and restore vibe of other people. However, these powers are ineffective on himself. However, he is quicker to recover naturally- in about half the time it would take an ordinary person. He can concentrate his vibe to shield himself. Healing major wounds or restoring a large amount of Vibe will weaken him considerably. He can leech life from others, but he has only done this once and never wishes to use it again. He has told no one of this power. Leeching restores his own vibe and greatly accelerates his self healing rate while sedating and weakening the victim. It is possible to kill the target if he completely drains them of life. His lips must be touching the target in order to use this power. As of the Solar Flare event, he has been using this power in miniscule amounts to sedate dangerous or unstable people. His vibe manifests itself as a red glow in his hands and is used by making contact with the sick or injured person. When using a large amount of Vibe energy his eyes will glow red and he will be surrounded in a swirl of red. After being restored by his vibe, the patient will be left with a warm feeling on the affected area. Overexposure to his vibe can lead to side effects commonly seen in some medicines, such a high or drowsiness, though effects will vary between patients. Relationships -Often teases Steven and is often punished appropriately for it. Was infatuated with him for a time, but has since moved on. - Friends (With benefits, on at least one occasion) with Cross. Probably gets Fonk from him once in a while. Having his wounds taken by Cross is one of the few ways he can heal. - Friends in gossip and debauchery with Sweet. -He was hopelessly enamored with Greg Dorian while he lived. Miscellaneous Information -Any wounds on his body will ache or sting when he activates his vibe. Because his vibe flows primarily through his hands, he keeps them in absolutely pristine conditions. -His blood is an extremely saturated red, like paint. A few minutes after leaving his body, it will return to a normal, darker red. -He has a secret stash of high grade fonk saved for emergency situations. -It is suspected that he can revive the dead at the cost of his own life. Obviously this has never been done before or tested. When Shandrel failed to resurrect the previous boss in the war of 99, he took it as evidence to disprove that theory. -He has reason to believe each use of his vibe shortens his lifespan. Category:Characters Category:UG Category:Shandrel